Concrete Angel
by psychichusky
Summary: this is my first twilight fic. it takes place during new moon and a major change of events. edwards gone, charlies dead, bella lives with jacob, bella grieves for her dad and her heart. jake can't handle it. major tragedy. warning: character death.


_**Concrete Angel**_

_**Ok so I haven't written anything in months! And I use to write for Danny Phantom and Jimmy Neutron and Star Trek Voyager. Then my friend gave me twilight one day and I loved it. I have only read the first three books and can't wait to read the fourth. I got inspiration for this story and this is my very first twilight story. It takes place during New Moon but with a different chain of events that happen. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's Stephenie Meyer's job. I also don't own Concrete Angel that's Martina Mcbride's job.**_

Bella Swan was walking to school, just like any other day. She was also wearing the same dress everyday. The only clothes she owns. An emerald green knee length dress, with long sleeves, that was tattered and torn at the edges. When Edward left her, she was broken, torn, she was barley even alive. Then she began to hang out with Jacob Black from La Push. She began to feel better but the hole in her heart never fully filled. Three months later Charlie got in an accident. He was shot while trying to save a woman and her child during a hold up at a bank. Bella's mom wouldn't take her back since she looked all too much like Charlie. So Bella stayed at Forks the only difference is that Jacob moved in with her. Everything was fine the first week but then Bella's sobbing and grieving got to much for Jacob, for not only was she grieving for Charlie but also for the heart that is still with Edward. Jacob beat her. Daily she was be beaten until she passes out. He told her if she told anyone then he would kill her. She knew he meant it. So today, like every other day, she walked to school, with a brown paper bag with a small sandwich inside. This was her only meal of the day.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_Oohhh_

Bella walked into the school and to her locker but not before tripping over her feet. As she fell her sleeves moved up her arm revealing bruises. She quickly stands hoping no one was in the school. Suddenly Ms. Cope ran over to Bella. Bella quickly pulled her sleeves down hoping that Ms. Cope didn't see the bruises but she did, but she didn't say anything about it and helped Bella pick up her books. Bella quickly left to her locker and got ready for the day. Ms. Cope wants to help but she knew what ever Bella was going through she wouldn't talk to anyone about. Bella would just have to go to someone when she's ready to talk about it. The day went quickly for Bella mostly because she didn't want to go home. Everyone in school left but Bella was still there. She was on her knees and whispered silently

"Why was I even born? Why was I supposed to go through all these things? I wish I was never born." Then she stood and left the school.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_Its hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

As soon as Bella stepped out in the rain and harsh winds she just stood perfectly still and smiled. She stood thinking about her dreams to one day leave and maybe find the Cullen's. Convince them to make her part of the family. To make her immortal. The memories of her life with the Cullens, however short live it was. Those were her best memories. That's what's keeping her from killing herself. Then she realized. She needs help. She knew the people she would have to tell. She pulled out her battered and old phone. She quickly put in a number she remembered by heart. She knew the person she was calling would never shun her away.

"_**Hey you've reached Alice. I can't answer right now so leave a message. No Emmett I'm not talking to anyone! Oh crud the things still on."**_

Bella chuckled at her friends then remember what would probably wait for her at home.

"A-Alice? Alice y-you n-n-need to help m-m-me. I-I shouldn't be calling b-but I h-h-have to try and escape th-this horror. Charlie d-d-died a f-ew months ago." Bella's voice cracked but she continued. She had to try and get Alice to help her. "J-Jacob lives with me n-now. Alice. He, he beats me. D-daily. I. I don't know h-how much longer until he, until he kills me." Bella at that point broke down crying. "P-please. Save me." she was about to continue but a large red truck pulled up. Bella knew this truck. It was Jacob's truck.

Jacob got out of his car and slammed the door. He walked over to Bella fury evident in is eyes. He looks about to kill.

"Jacob. No it's not what it looks like!" Jacob takes her phone and crushes it with his bare hand then grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car and threw her in.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

That night Jacob beat Bella like he's never beaten her before. Bella cried and whimpered loudly but the neighbors don't do anything. The just turn off their bedroom lights and sleep thinking they'll help in the morning. Jacob finally pulls out a knife and stabs her in the heart. Bella died instantly. He stabbed her continuously. He yells out in rage and finally kicks the lifeless body that use to be Bella. At that moment the door is smashed in and Alice stands at the door rage all over her face. Then she sees the body of her best friend. Alice runs over to the corpse and another vampire follows her closely. Carlisle came to try and help Bella incase she has massive injuries. Carlisle went next to Bella's body with Alice. Alice checked for a pulse but found none. Alice stood up slowly then turned to Jacob, her eyes pitch black in anger. Alice jumped and in one swift flick of the wrist, she ripped out Jacob's throat. Alice walks to the corner of the room and tearlessly sobs. Carlisle brings Jacobs body deep in the forest and burns it.

Two months later the Cullen family returns to forks. Edward does not yet know the fate of Bella. Alice and Carlisle were careful to keep the thoughts hidden. As soon as the family arrives Alice softly tells Edward to go the cemetery telling him Charlie died and that might be where Bella is. Edward runs to the local cemetery and finds Charlie's tombstone but no Bella. He looks sad and turns around. Then over under a tree there is a tall statue. Edward slowly walked over the rain beating down on him. He gets close enough to see delicately detailed angel wings on the back of the statue. He rounds the statue to see the front. From the left side he saw the head of the statue tilted up to the right. He rounded it completely and sees the front. He sees the face of the concrete angel and gasps lightly. He sees the face of his angel. Her soft features, her long hair. She stands staring up to the clouds smiling with a single tear on her cheek. Edward falls to his knees and looks to the polished rock at the bottom hoping it isn't Bella, his Bella, in this grave.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Loving Daughter and Friend**

**August 23 1990-March 16 2009**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Killed by murder**

Edward looked away. The anger bubbled up but not enough to cover the sadness. He looks back to the stone and sees small writing that couldn't be read by anyone but a vampire. He read the message from his sister.

_**Edward, I killed Jacob the night I found Bella. I didn't tell you because you had to see for yourself. Edward don't go to Italy. Bella wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself. She loved you.**_

He looked away again and stood. He looked up to the clouds. The rain has stopped and a sliver of sunlight came through the clouds.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry. Don't worry I'll be with you shortly." Edward said in a shaky voice and sped off to Italy to plead for death.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished stone_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_**So its complete. I want you to all tell me what you think. Just click the review button and it will make me really happy seeing as writing this made me kinda sad. So tell me what you think!**_


End file.
